You Don't Know Me Anymore
by Lakija X
Summary: Riku came back to Destiny Islands after three years… He isn't the same little Riku anymore. He is very mysterious. So why does Kairi feel like she missed out when she dismissed his love? Will he fall for her again? Or is he over her?
1. Riku's Arrival

You Don't Know Me Anymore

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes:** Hi! I see you're interested in romance, yes? You've come to the right place!

Now, here, Kairi may seem a tad bit OOC, but that's okay. She has just developed over the years! lol

And Riku is different... well, not dif. Just grown up. Not too grown up though... We want his charm and maturity to be preserved.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters... though I wish I owned **Riku**, of course. I can do without the other guys... just **Riku**... He's **_HOT_**!

* * *

Kairi:

_Chapter 1: So We Meet Again _

I awoke to the sun in my eyes. I squinted, knowing full well that it was Saturday, and I could sleep in today. But I didn't feel much like it. It was six or so, and the air was freezing. I looked at the thermometer.

Thirty degrees Fahrenheit, it read. It was always cool in the morning, but this was ridiculous. I should have known then, that something wasn't right. But silly me, all I wanted was to get up and get dressed. I mean, I was seventeen-year-old girl with bed hair for Pete's sake.

Forcing my body to rise from the comfortable bed, I stretched out. The sun, which I had seen just a second ago, had disappeared behind dark clouds. They glowed a red color. Immediately I remembered what I'd seen in a book about fishing before: Red sky in morning, sailor take warning.

It probably didn't mean much, but I'd heed its warning just the same. Slipping my feet into a pair of fuzzy house shoes shaped like a rabbit with a pink pair of sunglasses, I dragged myself toward my armoire. It was decorated with gold gilt-edges and my name on the front. But I was aiming to look inside.

I quickly removed a red shirt and a black pair of jeans. I yawned, almost dropping the articles, but I collected myself. Closing the wardrobe, I didn't give anything else much thought. I just walked slowly toward the washroom. I turned on the shower, and closed the door. I'd let the shower run until the washroom was steamed. Good old steamy shower...

I put my clothes onto the bed. I had a few minutes before the bathroom was ready, so I crept into the hallway. My mom's room was towards the eastern part of the house. That's where I was headed. My feet made creaking noises, and they were frozen solid. Brr...

I walked into Mom's room. She may not be my real mom, but she is all I have, and I'd want nothing more.

I could see her face in the faint light floating in through her window. Her mocha skin was illuminated against her cream-colored hair. She was so serene. And as if by some magic force, that happens to be her name: Serenity.

Serenity shifted just slightly, and I thought I heard her say "Oh Leon..." but I could be wrong. She was smiling in her sleep. I laughed a little. Silly Serenity...

I watched her a moment more, until I remembered the shower. It was probably ready. It didn't take _that_ long. Serenity didn't seem to mind the cold, but I lied an extra cover over her just incase.

I smiled, and turned for the door. "Leon... get away Rinoa... you can't have him...you little shrew... I'll get you..."

Serenity mumbled. I laughed, and backed away from the bed.

* * *

Exiting the room, I closed the door behind me, and walked back to my own. The steam was seeping under the door of my bathroom. I grabbed my clothes, and entered the steamy chamber. I got into the shower after removing my nightclothes. The water felt so good. 

After my shower, I put on a pair of thick socks, and went down the stairs. I grabbed a jacket from the hall, and hurriedly put it on. I wanted to feel the morning air. After putting my house keys into my pocket, I left the house.

* * *

My home looks like paradise. That's what it usually is. Warm, tropical, beautiful. Today however, it was gray, dark, and cold. It had started to feel like that lately. Our islands began to change when we lost Riku. He was so alive and mature, that the islands seemed to follow his example. When he sacrificed himself at Kingdom Hearts, our islands seemed to lose their sheen, so to speak. 

I put my arms high above my head. After a good stretch, I started to go to Riku Island. After he left, the islanders decided that it should be named after him. Because he spent most of his time there.

As I approached the bridge that connected the island to the shore, I saw a form there. Who else was up this early? Whoever it was, they were laying in Riku's favorite spot: the leaning tree. It leaned horizontally, out into the sea. I walked out to it. It was foggy, I noticed. I swung my bat out in front of me, just in case.

As I got closer, the shadow started to take shape. It was a boy. Could be Wakka. I smiled, knowing that he probably wanted to pester me.

But... no, Wakka wasn't that muscular... No one on the island _but _the big men had muscles that large. Then again, none of them was so sleek either, like a ninja cat or something...

I saw that he had on all black, like those evil guys who had been terrorizing the worlds!!! This was my chance to be a hero! I crept up to the boy, ready to strangle.

Obviously he'd known I was here all the time.

He grabbed my hands.

I just stood there in silence. The boy slowly, very slowly, turned his head towards me. He had on a blindfold, and his face was pale under a low hood. He smiled a soft, velvety crooked smile. That registered something in my brain. Who had that chocolate smile?

"'Sup Kairi?" a deep voice inquired. It sounded serious... yet playful, as if teasing me. He, however, did not show any sign emotion after that.

I gasped.

It was...Riku?

He had been gazing at the dreary horizon, deep in thought.

Who else did that but Riku?!

I just stared with my mouth gaping. Riku. It was definitely him.

But he seemed very different than when he was younger...

That was just it: he was older! Riku looked about eighteen! It was weird to even think that, because he acted as mature as eighteen when he was fifteen...

"Riku" and "Older" was one heck of a chemical reaction, and I couldn't wait to see what concoction it had created...

Mr. Man seemed to be waiting for me to say something. His face was blank now.

"Uh... Riku?"

He smiled ever so slightly, that same kind of smile he used to flash... a long time ago...

I noticed that he still had my hands. He quickly removed them. My hands had a definite chill...

Riku jumped down from the tree as if my answer had unleashed him. Riku grunted as he fell heavily to his feet, and I noticed his hand go over his abdomen. His hand was immediately stained with what looked like blood. He started to walked toward me, but he hesitated.

This caused me to examine him more carefully.

He had on a long black coat drenched in water. His hood was still over his face, so that I couldn't see it. His breathing was slow and raspy. A sword with a cat's-eye hilt glinted slightly. And finally, his black clothes were stained with blood.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

I looked at his face. I had to look upward, because Riku had sprouted since I'd seen him last.

He seemed to be focusing on me. He wasn't seeing me, I think, because of the obvious blindfold on his head, but he was staring at me all the same..

"I..."Riku hesitated, but he never finished. He breathed in, shrugging.

I looked at him, expecting him to answer me. He didn't smile or laugh. He just looked eerily at me. Where were Riku's eyes anyway!?

I got a little annoyed with him. I started to speak when I noticed him becoming tense.

Riku clenched his teeth. He bent over for a few seconds, swaying.

I reached for him, steadying his shaky frame. "Be careful. We need to get you in the house!" I exclaimed.

He seemed to object, but I grabbed his clean hand. It was VERY cold. I had to practically drag him to my house.

Leading Riku to the bridge, I found that I wanted desperately to know more about him. I was about to ask where he'd been when I heard him gasp.

"Oh... crap..." Riku whispered, as his knees buckled.

"Riku!" I yelled, now aware of the full extent of his injury. He fell forward, onto my shoulder. He stopped breathing...

* * *

Author's Notes: How was Kairi's bit? I want her to be OOC, because to me, she is not a developed character. We didn't see enough of her in KH, and I think if she had more time to blossom her personality, she would be a little different.

NOW!!! For RIKU FANS!!!

**The next Chapter is all Riku! ALL RIKU! Because we all love him.**

I'll overlap his chapter, so to speak. Which mean, I think I'll start where he came back the Destiny Islands. I can't wait!!!


	2. An Announcement

Special something I have to say!

The story may or may not be continued until a long time from now, or when Kingdom Heart 2 comes out or something. Maybe sooner than then, but I don't know at all. I will start writing again soon nevertheless.

Mostly it's because I have to update my modem. So never fear! The few reviewers I have will not be forgotten. Lol

So sorry for the delay. -


	3. Blind Love

You Don't Know Me Anymore ♥

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes:** As promised, Riku is the narrator for most of this chapter of the story. Yay! Happy happy joy joy!!!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters… though I wish I owned Riku, of course. I can do without the other guys… just Riku… He's gorgeously beautiful!!! -

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Riku: Tch… Whatever…**

I stood in the street, watching the darkness murmur about. Little conniving shadows were running through buildings and underneath the ground. They had totally taken over a dark metropolis in the middle of Kingdom Hearts.

My hands twitched with the need to rid the city of those vermin. Stupid Heartless… I summoned forth my keyblade.

Anyway… I flipped my blade over in the air. That alone made the Heartless stop moving about. They all looked over at me, wide eyed and all that.  
"Come on… I have all day…" I muttered to them. This… was my life.

The Heartless scrambled across one another, trying their best to get at me. Each one wanting to take a stab at me. No such luck! (lol)

The first one who managed to get a foot in front of me felt the toughest of my attacks up close. I unleashed a devastating amount of power on all of three hundred Heartless. I watched each one of them writhe in pain without an ounce of emotion. This was my day job. I wouldn't mind quitting it…

Getting into those boring details of the rest of my night, so just sit tight. I jumped up into the air, landing hard on a hundred-story skyscraper. A superhuman trait I had learned. Don't ask.

After the Heartless were gone for the time being, I looked at the street. That's why I was in the metropolis. To see someone. I didn't wait too long. My guest was right on cue…

"Where's Sora?" he asked. That was the question.

"You tell me," I replied coolly. "You know the answer to that question. So give me the answer now. You know, it's called sharing."

"Why don't you earn the answer. Because… I thought you already knew."

The tall person standing below me looked up at me expectantly. He was amused. I hate when I amuse people… without a joke I mean. (lol)

I wish people could just give a straight answer. And again, no such luck. The young man just smiled. I wasn't ready for anything like what happened next.

He jumped up to the building speeding through the air like a bat out of hell. I stepped back some to give him room. As he wanted, he made a big crater in the tower's roof. Show off…

"Okay. How much is the fine you're going to have to pay for vandalism?" I asked. Of course, I have a sense of humor!

_He_ just smiled. "You really are arrogant … It's why I'm only here to tell you to stop."

"Tch… whatever…" I rolled my eyes. He didn't see of course.

"In a little while you're going to feel something that you thought you'd gotten rid of!" he yelled angrily.

Before I could reply, the guy swung his twin blades past my head. Thank goodness I ducked. The blades cut right through a satellite dish.

He kept swiping at me until I was nearly at the edge of the building. No way… I wasn't going down there.

I blocked his next attack using _my_ keyblade. The clinking noise rung in my ears. It reminded me of how that duck's voice echoed those painful words… "You're not coming with us…"

If I'd been able to go with Sora and those two blockheads, then I probably wouldn't be in this situation.

Getting angry at those memories, I began to fight back.

I don't feel like getting into the details. Do you?

Anyway, we clashed blades atop the building for almost thirty minutes, until we both felt a rumble.

The ground beneath the building began to shake, and the world around us turned into a large calamity!

So fast… that's how it happened.

"Hey! What the heck is this?!" I asked, trying to keep my footing.

The guy laughed, looking around as if he'd been waiting for this for a long time. "Finally it's happening! Now I shall unlock your heart!!!"

I stepped away from him. He was beginning to look a bit… well… insane. He was laughing like he was on crack, so I tried to get away from him.

"What are you talking about?! I'm the only one who can control that keyblade!" I said, trying to prove my power.

He laughed. I looked at my hand, which still clutched the keyblade tightly. He couldn't get it, right? Right?

Wrong, of course.

The blade vanished as soon as I laid my eyes upon it. I looked at my empty hand in bewilderment. The other man now had my red and black cats-eye keyblade in his possession, and I had only my fists!

"What the f#k! How did you…?"

"I have more power than you do. That's all. And now it's over…" That man brought back my blade with so much power that it went slowly at first, his blow was too fast for me too see. I was hit in the chest. It penetrated my coat.

I was knocked to the ground, but I scrambled up, making sure I was on an equal level with him. I didn't feel anything. Didn't even flinch. Because it never touched my heart. It got as far as my shirt, because I had leaned back before impact. I know, I know. I'm quick right?

"What?!" he exclaimed. I looked at him, trying to figure out if he was really surprised or not. He was.

"Where's your heart? You don't have one…"

"I do… you missed," I smiled. Arrogance is what really killed the cat. I am not a cat though! Heh

He became enraged after that bit, and he rushed at me, blade aimed toward my chest again. I grabbed it, trying to aim it elsewhere. We struggled for a mere thirty seconds when the bad happened. Unfortunately, the "elsewhere" was my abdomen.

It dug into my flesh painfully. I clenched my teeth together tightly, as not to yell out. I could feel darkness entering my body through my stomach.

As far as I'm concerned, I don't know what really happened after that. I may have passed out, and fell off the side of the skyscraper right into the abyss-portal-thingy. Or died. But either way, I ended up in Destiny Islands.

* * *

(**Riku:** Romance. It's finally here. Yeah yeah…)

**Kairi: You're…**

I came into my room later that day. Riku had passed out from pain, I guess. It took me a while to get him in the room. Serenity had not awaken yet.

I removed his long black jacket first, then his t-shirt. Then I stifled a scream. No, there was not an alien growing out of his torso. It was just that… I'd never really seen abs like his… I resisted the urge to touch, and instead folded his clothes. Then, I removed the blindfold from Riku's face.

When did he get so… well…handsome? I touched his face involuntarily. Very smooth, that it was! His skin had become extremely pale over the years, but I knew that a few days back in the sun, and is skin would blaze it's peachy golden color again. His face had mature dramatically, his cheekbones developed.

I went to my washroom to get a towel after I recovered. While I wet the towel with hot water, I heard Riku stirring in the room. Yes… interrogation time.

He was moving an awful lot, so I wrung the towel a little, and made my way into my bedroom once again.

Riku was sitting up on the bed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey… where am I?" Riku muttered. He felt his arms, realizing that his shirt was off. He listened intently for a second as I walked through the doorway, then he looked straight at me.

"Kairi…? Where are you?" he asked.

My heart stopped for a second. Where _was_ I? Did he say that?

"What… did you say?" I asked in a small voice.

I clutched the towel in my hand. Water dripped down to the floor.

"Come here Kairi," he instructed, ignoring my question.

My eyes widened.

"Please…" he pleaded. I couldn't refuse.

I slowly walked toward Riku, watching as his hand extended towards me. When I reached him, I touched his fingertips.

"Kairi… I haven't seen you in three years, you know that?" he said.

"You saw me earlier," I pointed out. I mean… he was seeing me right?

"No… I didn't," he replied. He took his cold hands away from mine. For once, Riku's eyes met mine. That's when I knew. When I knew why he was acting like this.

His beautiful, almost unreal sea colored eyes were vacant. He was blind. Blind.

"Oh Riku…" I whispered, my eyes becoming moist.

"Hey, hey! Don't get all sad on me," Riku said, grabbing my hands again. Riku's eyes wandered away from me. If he'd been able to see, his eyes would have been resting on my door.

"This is all because of the three years I spent in KH. My eyes have been readjusted for the dark only…"  
"How!?" I exclaimed.  
Riku smirked slightly, his beautiful eyes coming back to me. His smile seemed to make up for his free eyes.

"Don't you worry about that. They're suppose to come back to normal if I feel something. Something that I no longer have. Whatever that means…"

I smiled. That was the Riku I knew.

"You acted so cool on the bridge. I knew it was you, but you've changed some…" I said.

Riku looked past me. "Yeah… I guess my coolness has matured right along with me huh?" He then proceeded to force his body to stand upright. I helped him, of course.

"Ah man! I hate getting hurt. It hurts!" Riku yelled, laughing. I giggled at him. We both had a fit until he began to get tired.

At that point, Serenity had awakened. We all had a nice meeting. It was much less awkward than the meeting that would follow…

* * *

**Riku: Let Bygones be Bygones**

Serenity was trying to bring justice to my hair. Yeah… right… It's already beautiful to me.

Kairi complemented me on how much softer it had become over the years.

"It's so silky! How do you do it?" she asked, ecstatic.

"I just let it be. I think the Heartless may have brushed it every morning while I was sleeping…"

We had a good laugh at that one.

"So kid! You and Sora used to be BFFs yeah?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah… we were great friends… and that's all…"

"What do you mean, _that's all?_" Serenity asked.

"I mean that… I dunno… I have a feeling some people think that we are more than friends… that's disgusting to me!" I replied, shaking my head.

"Like, who?" the lady pressed.

"… I don't know… It's just like- ouch!" Stupid comb…

"Sorry sweetie… everyone know that Sora likes Kairi. Not you… like that I mean."

I snorted a little, but masked it with a laugh.

Serenity laughed too. Kairi however, did not. She looked kind of red though. I don't know If it was because she didn't want me to know that, or if she didn't like the fact that it was true.

"What's up Kairi?" I asked.

She just rubbed her arm. "Nothing… your hair is getting nice…"

I felt my hair. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Serenity told me that they were called "Cornrows…"

"Where did you learn them?" I asked.

"Back home on Earth kiddo. They're a big hit. The girls would murder you to get a hold of your head!" Serenity laughed.

"Oh? Were the girls sexy?" I asked, thinking of ways to get to Earth.

"I used to be one of 'em. Now I'm an adult… and I look twice as fine!"

Me and Serenity laughed for a long time, talking about miscellaneous topics. Mostly I wanted to get to Earth asap, but Serenity told me to stick around here.

Kairi had left already.

And she came back with him.

* * *

"Hey… Sora.," I greeted, careful not to look directly into his face. In fact, I pretended to be occupied with my black gloves.

"Riku! When did you get here!? Kairi had told me that she had a surprise for me."

"I'm the surprise! Glad to see me?" I laughed.

I couldn't see what was happening, but I'm sure Sora almost cried.

"Riku… I tried to find you…" Sora said, choking on various words. Sorry I'm seriously lacking too many visual details. I mean… how much of it can a blind person give? (lol)

"What's wrong Sora? You know that you're my best friend, no matter what happens between us…"

"But… I thought that you didn't like me or something like that," Sora pointed out. His voice had become much more mature over the years, and I felt like I could totally take him seriously. (lol)

"Come on Sora. You know that no matter what goes on, I'll need for you to keep me even-tempered. You see how I went berserk back then. If I'd come with you… well… maybe I would have been slightly less loud…" I explained, throwing a bit of humor into the situation.

Sora laughed, and he smacked my hand playfully, following that up with a hug. But I couldn't play off my blndness any longer.

"Listen… Sora. I have to tell you something… Please don't be upset…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hey! Wasn't that interesting? I though so. Riku getting cornrows and what not. I threw that in because I like cornrows, and they are popular around here, where I live. And Riku has the style that goes with it. They'll probably come down before the story's over, but hey!

Riku doesn't seem that interested in Kairi does he? He seems as if he's playing everything off. Cool cat, that he is!

**Next Chapter: **Plans for Surprises

Sora and Kairi plan a surprise party for Riku, and Riku is getting a well-needed tan and is regaining his friendships with his old buddies. But there isn't fun in the sun when Kairi finds herself falling in and out of love with two young men… one more than the other… She must juggle a one-sided relationship with Sora while trying desperately to figure out her feelings for the platinum-haired boy with the chock'let smile, Riku.

**-Lakija X)**


	4. Playing Games, Telling Lies

♥ You Don't Know Me Anymore ♥

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes:** A game of chicken, and Riku with his shirt off. What could be more fun? Well, loads of stuff… like Riku in my living room with his shirt off playing Kingdom Hearts with me! Lol

But seriously, for my male readers, I have a little bonus next chapter. Don't let me forget it. I may forget it! Kairi's in a bikini. I promise to give some "insight" on that too. Now evveybodee's happee!

The bonus is totally freewill, so if anyone has suggestions, just let the craziest, most satisfying things come out of your keyboard. Just nothing indecent, 'kay? It's all for male readers, or readers who think Kairi and Riku should have some early romance as a comedy thing in the middle of this seriousness. I promise, whatever makes you happy.

That also includes not doing one at all! Lol

If you want me to Not do one, just holler.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters… though I wish I owned Riku, of course. I can do without the other guys… just Riku… He's super cute and cool!!! -

I also do not own the nice lyrics from Musiq Soul Child's song "Love," that I used in various parts of Riku's monologues. They belong to him, and the nice peoples that also work with him. (See the 5th paragraph in Riku's part of the story.)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kairi: Let's Go Swimming!

Riku told Sora about his eyes. But what he didn't tell _me_ was that he could really totally see in the dark. That's when I knew that something about his blindness was not right. How can you see in the dark, but not in the light?

"That's because it's some sort of Kingdom Hearts curse or something. A little gift someone gave me in exchange for the safety of my heart… even though my heart was untouched, _they_ took something that was even more important than that…" Riku explained.

I frowned. "What did they take? You've said that so many times… but you haven't exactly told us what it is that was taken," I pointed out.

Riku put his arms behind his head. We were walking on the beach, the three of us, and were trying to get a little sunshine.

"That's because, well… I don't exactly know what was taken either. I mean, what could it be? I don't really feel different. All I know is that there's a freakin' large gash in my stomach and that I am getting a killer sunburn!" Riku smiled. His eyes wandered off into the ocean, where they joined in unison. That's the thing about Riku's soul: it's the same color as the ocean.

"So… Sora. Have you been mackin' on Kairi while I was gone or what?" Riku asked. WHAT?! I thought.

"What?! I mean… I…I wouldn't- exactly- say that!" Sora stuttered bashfully. Oh yes he did…

"Really? Well, you'd better get to work then. We're not getting any younger!" Riku laughed. He's always laughing!

We all reached the cove, where Sora said that he would go and get a blanket and some lunch. While he was gone, Riku was sprayed by a little of the ocean. That sparked a proposal.

"Hey! I got an idea! Kairi, go and tell Sora we're going to go swimming. I haven't swan in three years."

I looked at Riku. :Do you want me to pick you up some trunks?"

He smirked. "That would be great. Where are you going to get them though?" he asked.

"Wakka, I suppose. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Me and Sora came back with Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Serenity. They all had on swimming attire. Selphie, who had beat me to Wakka's closet, handed Riku a pair of, and what else but, yellow and royal blue trunks. He smiled at her and pecked her on the cheek.

WTF!?!?

Riku went behind a tree to put on his trunks. Of course I'd already experienced the magic, but Selphie hadn't. When Riku returned, his gorgeous abs were exposed for all to see. Though we had covered most of it in bandages, Selphie could still spot the beauty right down to the last pack. The down-and-upside of the situation was that I would have to change his bandages when we finished swimming.

Selphie's eyes turned into moons as she gawked at the white-haired teen..

"Hey! Put 'em back in your head, ya?" Wakka complained, watching Selphie. He smacked her in the back of the head. Of course, Wakka has plenty to show too, but you know…

Riku playfully punched Wakka in the arm. Then they dived into the sparkling green and blue water of our tropical island. Though Riku and Sora are best friends, I really admire Riku's relationship with Wakka. They act like big brothers, taking care of the rest of us if we need any help at all. I guess it's because of their age. Plus, they understand each other a little better.

"Hey! Riku! Let's play chicken!" Serenity yelled out.

"Ya. I haven't whupped you in a long time Riku. Whatcha say 'bout that?" Wakka taunted.

Riku whirled around. He let out one of those freakin' hypnotizingly-beautiful laughs. Wow, I can't believe my descriptive details!

"Coolness… who wants to be my partner?" he called out, smiling from ear to ear.

Selphie jumped up, but Wakka pulled her back and whispered in her ear. Wonder what they said…

Serenity jumped on Wakka's back. "Wassup ya'll?! This my partner!" she yelled out. She was twirling around a towel in the air. Wakka laughed, carrying her to the shore. The towel landed on Sora head when she let it go.

Selphie went and grabbed Tidus's arm. "Come on hot-stuff. We're partners!" Those two also went. Well, actually, Selphie dragged Tidus along.

That's when Serenity said something that puzzled me. "Sora! Ay! Be the referee for us. Make sure Riku plays fair!"

Sora smiled politely, although I knew that he would want to play with me.

_Should I stay with him?_ I thought. _Or should I get on Riku's muscular shoulders… I mean! On Riku's shoulders?_

I shook my head trying to think straight. Why did I even ponder that? Muscular? 'Cause it was true, mostly, but me?

"Have fun Kairi! Don't forget to knock of Serenity for me!" Sora called out to me. He was hiding disappointment, I know it, but he's way too polite to refuse a request.

I smiled sadly at Sora, and waded into the water. Sorry…

I climbed on Riku's shoulders. Then I thought of something obvious. Bending low to talk into Riku's ear, I asked, "How are we gonna play, if you can't see?" Then something that made my heart stop happened. When Riku turned around to talk into my ear, his lips brushed my face. I turned red immediately. Did someone see that?!

Wakka laughed, and everyone looked surprised. Riku realized what had happened and smiled, looking down.

"Don't worry about that. I never lose… and some things are planned mistakes."

I frowned a little, trying to figure out Riku's words. Planned mistakes? Those words stunned and confused me; had he brush my face on purpose?

When he took his face away, he kissed me… I guess it wasn't a mistake. And I'm pretty sure that I felt his lips.

"Keep looking up. Okay Kairi?" he whispered. Then we started the game.

Sure enough, Riku turned out to be the best player.

Serenity and Wakka went for Riku and I, but Riku expertly maneuvered through the water, as if he lived in it. It was a long game, but I'll speed it up to the final minutes.

Serenity and Wakka had knocked off poor Selphie, and Riku waited patiently for the battle to cease. When our team and Serenity and Wakka could go head to head, Riku told me to go in, duck, and push. I didn't know what would happen if I did what he said, but I figured the worst that could happen was that I'd totally fall. So I took a stab at Riku's strategy.

I told Riku to move forward. He did so, staying steady all the way. I pretended to push forward, and Serenity thought she had me. She laughed, extending her arms in offense, but I ducked out of the way. Serenity lost her balance a little, and I went in for the kill. Riku waved goodbye to Wakka as we pushed both players into the water together. Sora announced our victory.

Selphie snapped her fingers. "Best two outta three!?"

* * *

Later that day, Riku and I walked Sora home. We continued through the island to our own house. Riku had slung his shirt across his shoulder. The sky was getting dark, so I took a crack at something I had been thinking of. 

"When night falls… will you be able to see?" I asked.

Riku sighed. "Hopefully. If it gets dark enough, you know? I wouldn't mind seeing how much you and Sora have grown on me. Heck, I wouldn't mind seeing how I look. Last time I saw myself… I was sixteen…" Riku's eyes watered slightly, but the sparkle disappeared instantly. That's when he glanced at me. His eyes looked right into mine. I mean, point-blank. But when the tears vanished, his eyes wandered slightly. He's not really one to cry.

What was that?

Riku stopped walking, looking at the ground. "Listen… today was really fun. It's great to be back home… but I can't help feeling that, something is still the same, but different."

"Huh?" I asked. I looked up at Riku. The sun disappeared into the ocean at that moment, and Riku's eyes once again focused on mine.

"You're in love with Sora right? How's everything going?" Riku asked.

"Great. When he came back I was so happy…"

"I know… I always knew, but…" Riku trailed off. He waved off the subject, continuing toward the house. I took Riku's arm, making him stop. His head was slightly hung. I lowered myself, so that I could look up into his face.

His eyes glittered again. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Riku's face melted into a hurt expression. "God Kairi… I thought that I would be able to…" he whispered, moving his hand to my face.

I touched his hand. "What?" I questioned in a small voice. I straightened back up.

Riku's eyes searched my face, but they stopped, looking down.

"…"

I whispered. "Riku?"

"Please…" he muttered. Riku took his had away from mine. " I don't want to talk about it… I don't want you to see yet…"

"See?" I asked, confused. I was a little worried. Riku had been so happy all day. Now he seemed sad. What had happened between then and now?

When Riku did not answer any more questions on that subject, I changed that topic. But I put it on a shelf in my mind to get later…

"Can you see me?" I asked.

"No…only your outline," he shrugged. "I was so happy at how cool you've grown to be Kairi… I mean… well… I thought I would be able to see your face as well… that goofy smile you get when you laugh," Riku sighed.

"Thanks… Riku." I smiled at him. Goofy? Me?

"Yeah, you're welcome. But I would like to see your real, beautiful face one day. One day far away I suppose…" he smiled. The moonlight shining on his face was so unreal, that I lost my breath.

* * *

When we reached the house, Serenity and I helped to take down Riku's hair. Serenity promised to braid it back up when ever Riku wanted. Riku happily took up the offer. He also fell asleep while we undid his hair. Serenity didn't notice his strange behavior before then.

"So Kairi. Do you like Riku?" Serenity asked.

I cringed. Did I?

"I don't know…" I mumbled slowly. Well, I didn't know. I only knew that he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Tell me about how it used to be back then, sweetie." Serenity got a pillow and put Riku's head on it.

"Well, I used to like Sora, for one thing. And he still likes me."

"So you like him then?"

"I think so… but I think I also like Riku," I said.

"Well, I can't lie. Back home, Riku would be over you and setting his sights on other girls if you chose Sora over him. He also may be heartbroken this very moment. Riku's heart is very delicate. He probably feels so bad right now. People like him rarely heal from such heartbreaks… So now you have a bad situation on your hands if you feel as if you regret to decision you made- That would make you feel guilty…"

"I don't know how I feel. Before he came, I was feeling happy with Sora. I was worried about Riku, but I was optimistic that he would return one day. Then, when Riku arrived this morning, I felt my world toppling over. Why? Because I don't know… I guess I _was_ guilty with myself…" I whispered.

"That can only mean one thing: that you don't totally believe in your decisions." Serenity struggled with a stubborn braid.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Serenity nodded.

She looked thoughtful. "I know how you feel… Does it feel as if he's treating you with indifference?"

"…sort of…like he's paying attention to me, but not. Well, actually, he pays a lot of attention to me. It just doesn't feel like it…"

"Don't worry 'bout it. You just need to be truthful with Riku. He's really playing games. You see how he's always smiling. He's trying to tell you something," Serenity unwound a final braid, and proceeded to brush Riku's silky hair. However, I grabbed the brush, and occupied myself with the task. Serenity shrugged.

"Tell me what?" I asked, getting upset. I wiped my eyes furiously. Tears? For what?

"He's trying to tell you that he wants you and Sora to be happy. I believe he used to be in love with you. I'll ruin your discoveries of life if I tell you the truth… but you need to do this: let Riku know, that he still has a chance," Serenity said, being sure to sound concerned.

I continued to brush. Why hadn't I realized that Riku had been in love with me?! Why? When had he been in love with me? I couldn't recall. I needed answers. I needed info. Or this guilt would surely undo me.

"Ouch…!" Riku moaned. "What's going on?"

"Geez Kairi! Chill. You're brushing the hairs off his poor head ." Serenity warned.

Riku smiled, of course. "If it's a new thing to brush hair like that, then I don't mind."

* * *

I called Sora when I reached my room. I promised I would. I truly don't feel like relaying that awkward conversation. What I did ask was if we would throw Riku a party.

SORA: Yeah! That would be great. I'll certainly tell everyone about it.

KAIRI: Yeah… I was relieved when he came back. I didn't really want you to leave, because you'd get into trouble.

SORA: Don't worry about stuff like that… listen… I think that there's something going on. You've been acting weird since Riku came back. Is there something you want to tell me?

KAIRI: Well, I don't think so. I'm just really glad he's back home. If I need to tell you anything, then I will certainly call.

We both said good night, and I hung up the phone.

I had fixed up the guest's room for Riku, and he was getting accommodated. I however, went into my own bedroom. That's when I found a picture of us, me Sora and Riku, when we were younger. Riku, as a fifteen year-old, was not much different than he is now: lively and humorous and certainly vivacious at times.

His picture smiled down on me, beaming happily with zest and coolness. Sora's goofy smile made the picture so joyous, and I… I was standing in between the two young men who were causing me so much trouble in terms of love.

I held the picture next to my heart. Riku… please help me understand. Did I make the wrong choice for real? Or are you playing me for a fool? Because I broke your fragile heart?

* * *

Riku:…

I sat on the bed in the guests room. Looking at the lamp on my bedside, I clicked it off. I could see the gray outlines of everything in the room in the pitch dark of the night. I laid my head on the pillow, looking into the stars outside. Not pitch dark I guess. I looked out of another window. I could see everything over there.

I looked at my neatly folded clothes next to my bed. Reaching into my coat pocket, I pulled out a small charm.

It was something that I'd made a while back, to remember my friends by. I knew that I'd couldn't forget them, but accidents happen.

Just a small yellow star with red and violet ribbons attached. Just a stupid arts and crafts project. I laid it on the nightstand.

For some reason, I felt sad. Why? Because I knew that I couldn't pretend to not love Kairi anymore. I couldn't even like her genuinely.

But when I became sad, my heart told me to be happy. Be happy for Kairi and Sora. I wouldn't be able to move on if I didn't. It was hopeless to have a one-sided relationship with someone. I had to let her go…

No… Kairi didn't really love him. How could she love him? How? How could she when I practically lived just to be near her every day. She didn't know that no matter what happened, for better or worse, I would always choose her first over all else.

Why couldn't Kairi realize that!? Why?

I dug my head in the pillow, my eyes stinging. I had to move my head back and forth to keep tears from overflowing my eyes. My chest hurt from trying to tear my emotions in half: one half for love, the other for lies.

What was I to do? I was going into a state of depression trying to keep her happy.

Trying to act like I didn't care about Kairi and Sora was killing my heart. I did care. I did feel as if… as if my life were a lie: I don't care! I do! I DO have emotions! What about me?

I shouted into my pillow, tears evaporating into steam. What about me, huh?!

That was the second time I'd ever cried in my life; the first time was when I couldn't get an ice cream cone at age 8.

I hadn't even cried when I was born.

* * *

After I had recovered, I fixed my face in the dark. Looking into the mirror in the washroom, I had to pull the curtains to even begin to see myself. I washed my face, the cold water refreshing. The dripping of the water echoed in my head. Something was about to happen. I knew it.

I grabbed fresh bandages from the medicine cabinet. I removed the old ones, tossing them into the trash. I felt darkness within myself again subsequently. What could I have done about it?

Going back into the room, I leaned against the wall. Unwrapping the bandages, my eyes wandered to the wound on my stomach. I felt a mounting pain there that hadn't been there before. Breathlessly, I covered it with my hand. That did not cease the throbbing ache.

Suddenly, without warning, the pain increase sharply. I cried out, writhing against the wall. What was happening?!

The pain was creeping up my spine. The pain became so great, that I had to put the roll of bandages into my mouth, so that I wouldn't scream of bite my tongue. Sliding sown to the floor, I tried to ease the pain somehow.

I punched the wall. I thought I'd gone mad or something. Tears streaked my face with every wretched

throb. Sweat prickled my forehead. The stunning Riku was in pain, and it was NOT stopping.

"Riku! Is that you?!" I heard Kairi call out. My eyes widened.

I heard scrambling beyond the wall. Oh no… I could hide, but what good would that do? I was being tortured. Some people may think hiding is a good idea, like on movies and stuff. But I think that's stupid. I mean, if someone's coming to help you, why hide? See, I personally like taking the much-less traveled road. I clung to the wall, forcing my body to stand. On my way up, a sudden spasm caused me to dig my fingernails into the wall.

Kairi burst into the room just as I scratched a handful of wallpaper and plaster from the wall. She hurried to me, putting her arm around me.

"Riku!! What happened?! Are you okay?! What's wrong!" Kairi cried. At that moment, I lost all control of my body. I couldn't feel any part of it, and my head throbbed. I think I had a seizure. Terrible…

Before I lost consciousness, I caught a glimpse of a man outside the window. He had a glowing orb. I'm sure of it. I'm sure it was a man too. Because it was completely black on that side of the house.

When he saw me looking at him, he rushed away.

The pain disappeared shortly after, and I passed out.

Anyone who knows me can tell that that guy was going to get beat when I woke up…

* * *

Kairi: Help Me Hold Riku!

QUIZ

What will happen?

Riku will be so weak, that he needs Kairi and a friend to hold him.

Riku will be falling off the deep end, and someone needs to hold him.

Riku will beat the f—k out of someone, so Kairi needs help to hold him back.

A mad scientist wants to transfer Riku's brain into a poapu fruit, and Kairi's helping.

Riku passed out after his epilepsy-like attack. Before that though, he reached his hand out toward the window. I spotted a man running away.

Immediately, I grabbed the phone extension from Riku's desk. My fingers flew as I dialed Sora's number.

Later that night, we all had tied up that guy we found. Sora had caught the guy using his Keyblade. I myself couldn't use one, but I had the power to make key chains or charms into keyblades. Cool, yes?

When I removed his hood, I was stunned. He was a complete replica of Riku! He had a sneer plastered across his face. I was a little frightened, but I knew that we couldn't let him escape. I called over Wakka and his dad. That made sense. I mean, in movies, if something this serious happens, you never see anyone's parents show up. I think that an adult makes all the difference.

When the two entered the house, I told them about our little guest. Wakka's dad folded his arms.

"Where'd 'e come from?" he asked.

"We don't know. He won't talk, and Riku hasn't woke up yet. I'm worried," I said, silently. Wakka put his arm around me. "Don't worry 'bout it Kairi. I know Riku, and he will definitely wake up, ya?" Wakka patted my shoulder.

I shook my head. "It's really strange, though. The man did say that the darkness in Riku was his downfall. What darkness?"

Wakka and his dad looked uneasy. "Look Kairi. When Riku feels like it's time to tell you, he'll say something."

No one else continued, so we proceeded to Riku.

* * *

We took turns watching over that guy until the morning. Riku woke up while I was on watch. I perked up. Shaking Sora, I told him that Riku was awake. We woke everyone else in the room, including that guy.

"Oh Riku! You're okay! I was so worried!" I flung my arms around him. Riku hugged me back tightly. I half expected him to say, ow you're hurting me, but he didn't.

Instead, he asked, "What happened last night?"

I told him about how that guy was manipulating him with darkness. Riku looked across the room at the other boy.

"You gave me a seizure you know," Riku whispered. It's rare to hear Riku speak so quietly!

Riku pulled back the covers. I'd replaced his bandages and stuff last night. Riku looked around. He wasn't seeing anything. Rather, he was sensing everything around him. His face was directed toward that guy after a while.

Cringing after he realized he was still hurting badly, Riku walked slowly toward the other side of the room. We all watched as he put his face very close to the boy's face when he stopped. Then, something we all did and didn't expect happened. Riku brought back his fist and slammed it very painfully into the boy's jaw.

* * *

Author's Notes: Cool! Riku punched the lights outta that guy. If I made any errors, just holler, because I haven't read over this story yet. I wanted to get it out really quick!

In the next chapter, there will be MORE!!

More carnage!

More romance!

More RIKU!

More KAIRI!

MORE, MORE STUFF!!!

**Final Chapter**… There's No Avoiding It

After "That Guy" is punched into space, the gang, excluding Riku, prepares for a party out of this world! Sora even invites a couple of his old friends: like Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith. Everything is going along fine, until a heated argument between Riku, Sora, and Kairi fires up. It soon drives the platinum-haired teen right out into the rain. Will Kairi be mad at him and stay with Sora? Or will she follow him, her heart telling her that it's now or never?

-Lakija X)


	5. Kairi Was Played Secrets Revealed

♥You Don't Know Me Anymore ♥

By: Lakija X

**Author's Notes:** Well, I hope that this will cure any ailments. This is where the romance comes in at. After all the little brushes Kairi and Riku have had, it's time for the love to play its role. You're going to be blown away…! And the surprise for my male readers is here! Boy, I hope you like it. But where in the world is it! I can't find it. Can you?

Also, there's a special guest in this chapter! Who could it be? It's not one of Sora's friends…

Oh! And Riku no Kage? I must put you in the disclaimer! Why? Well, you already know why-

Also, one of the reviewers was a bit puzzled as to why Riku punched that guy's lights out! Well, it's simple: if some guy slashed up your stomach, gave you an epilepsy-like spasm, and then had the nerve to stay on YOUR island, wouldn't you feel like punchin' somebody's lights out too? Lol Well that's all. There's no special meaning whatsoever. Haha! Just silly, if violent, randomness!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters… though I wish I owned Riku, of course. I can do without the other guys… just Riku… he's… well, you know! Fa sho-

Also, I do not own the character, Kage. Riku no Kage owns her. I also do not own the phrase "Coolness" as Riku no Kage owns that too. And there is a CD mentioned in the story. I think that belongs to her too. And a tree, a coconut, a penny, a shoelace… I think I stole those from her too…(JK… about the coconut and the shoelace and stuff…hee hee-)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After my out burst, we went for a walk on the beach. Kairi told me that swimming would take my mind off of things. I agreed.

When Kairi came back to the beach, I was like… Whoa…… speechless. Only for a few seconds though. She was alone, so I "complimented" her.

"Man Kairi. You look sexy in that bikini!" I pointed out. Kairi's eyes popped out of her head when I said that, putting my fingers on my chin. Well hey, it was true.

She had on a cute lime green bikini with little ties keeping it all together. (Author's Notes: How do _you_ know RIKU?) My eyes wondered up to her face. Her hair was cute too. I mean, yeah. Mostly I was looking at her, you know? Her hair was a plus. It had grown much longer over the years. Our hair was almost to same length.

Then my eyes wandered back down to her long, tan, slender legs. She had a little purple anklet on, and her toenails were painted green.

Then I went back up, but not exactly to her head. Just a little below that… you guys know what I'm talking about, where the money is…

All I could think of, and God forbid, was if one of those bows came undone… (A/N: **GASP!**)

Kairi recovered from shock. I'm not very subtle am I?

"Well… Riku, I can't believe you'd say that…" she stammered. I forced my head to look back at Kairi's face.

I threw her a look of disbelief. "Come on. You must think that about yourself right?"

"Of course. I just didn't think you'd come out and say it like that," Kairi folded her arms, smiling.

I was back on her good side. Score!

"You know me. I never beat around the bush," I grinned at Kairi.

"Here I brought you trunks."

"That's okay, I'll skip them." I walked toward Kairi. She came toward me.

"Hey Riku, guess what?" she whispered playfully. She placed a hand on my arm, caressing my impressive muscles. The other hand twisted a lock of my hair teasingly

**(_Riku's_ Notes: Eat that Sora! You have neither muscles nor beautiful hair! Bwahaha! JK! Sort of anyways…) **

"What is it Kairi?" I asked. Oh, you know what's next…

This is not suitable for people under the age of thirteen. Reader discretion is advised. Aww man! I always wanted to say that! Actually I always wanted to say "viewer" discretion advised, but hey! I'll take this too!

Kairi grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. Or today… or yesterday… Sora appeared next to us with Selphie. He burst into tears, crying his eyes out. Selphie gawked at us, her eyes large. She seemed to be watching a romantic film… She cried too. Except _she _was smiling.

Sora cried for almost five minutes.

"Why Kairi, why!"

"Because Riku's sexy and you're not!" Kairi said. Her fingers wagged back and forth at Sora when he attempted to go toward her. Sora yelled at the sky crazily. "Noooooooooooooooooo!"

Selphie laughed, and walked away.

"Where, hic! are you going?" Sora asked Selphie. She turned to him and smirked.

"To Tidus's house, of course. He's kind of cute now that he's seventeen."

Sora went nuts. "Noooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Hahaha! I'll just stop there. Sora is gonna be so frickin' mad…  
**Riku: Whoa… (Bonus!) ****If I weren't blind, then this is what would have happened… Trust me, it is very interesting. If you would like to continue without this bonus, press and then answer the questions after the beep. Thank you for your cooperation.**

**This is not suitable for people under the age of thirteen. Well, you've been warned… **

**Oh! Is it too late! I'm so sorry! (_Riku's _Notes: Heh heh heh heh… -)**

* * *

Kairi: Please… Oh Riku… Don't Go…

Riku is a total nutcase! I can't believe him! (lol)

Riku continued to attack the double of him. He did not let up. Wakka and his father had to grab both his arms, and even that did not stop him. Sora had to step in front of Riku and place both his hands on Riku's chest to keep him back.

"Let me GO!" Riku yelled. His teeth were clenched together.

"Riku stop! You'll kill him!" I shouted. I don't know if that was true, but it sure looked like it. The boy's face was swollen and bloody.

He was still cute, mind you, but he also looked terrible.

We all, meaning Sora, Wakka, his dad, and Serenity, succeeded in pulling Riku away from that guy. He got angry, and pushed us all away. What an attitude!

We could not let Riku stay in the room, so I and Serenity dragged him outside. Sora banished that guy from the island with his keyblade. The whole Riku/Riku incident went by way too quickly for me, you know? I wanted to see what would happen after that.

Outside, Serenity and I talked to Riku. He would not sit down. He kept pacing angrily, wearing a moat-like figure in the sand.

"Riku? Who was that guy? What happened. This all blew way over all of our heads!" I exclaimed.

Riku kept pacing. He was so angry that he swore a few times.

"That guy is the one who slashed me up! He gave me a seizure! He's been causing me grief for a damn long time! I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate him. Usually I don't even hate him _this_ much, but after those little stunts he's pulled… dammit!"

I gasped slightly. I don't swear at all, but Riku was really angry, so I let him slide. Still… what had happened between them?

"Riku… are you okay?" I asked. Well, of course he wasn't!

"Yeah… yeah… let's just forget about it. Okay. I'll tell you one day or something. Dammit…" Riku whispered. I worked up some nerve, and did something unthinkable.

I walked over to Riku, and placed my hands on his chest. Through his shirt I could feel his firm, tightened muscles He stopped moving. I couldn't do anything else but look into his sea-like liquid eyes, his expression slowing melting. I noticed his face turning a delightful shade of peach at my touch. I could feel the heat coming from his face. His head quickly turned away from me. A natural instinct when embarrassed!

Yes, I know what you are thinking: Starting the romance already, huh Kairi? Well, not so…

My hands slowly fell to my sides. Since the morning had gone by so fast, I felt like slowing things down. That wasn't the best solution, but it was a good one no doubt. Riku's sharp jaw caught the sun, I saw. His previously ashen completion had recovered after a day in the Destiny Island sun, turning a brilliant shade of tan.

Riku turned back toward me. His head tilted downward. I was glad that he couldn't see me blushing. And all the while Serenity was sitting back, taking all of this in.

Then…

Sora came out of the house.

Riku must have heard the door, because then, he snapped back to reality.

Riku ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. He seemed bummed out.

I blinked fogginess out of my eyes. What happened? I watched sadly as Sora came toward me and Riku went off somewhere, muttering "Sh-t" all the way.

* * *

Two days passed. Riku never had a chance to talk with me. He seemed to be avoiding me too. Sora was always with me. I just couldn't work up the nerve to break it off with him. He was so sweet, but I didn't love him anymore. During those few days, Riku had been excluded from our planning for his party. That made out separation even more painful.

He spent that time with Serenity, who has so much in common with him. So we went on with the planning.

"Hey! Wakka. What are you doing?" I asked. Wakka was dialing a few numbers on the phone in Riku's house. I felt weir being in RIKU'S house. Just so you know, he does have parents. They were just out when all of the excitement took place. I had to blaze through the whole story speedy-quick so that they could see Riku again. They were so happy.

Wakka turned to me. "Eh? Oh yah! I'm just callin' a few friends, ya? Sora told me to invite em for him. Cloud, Leon, Aerith, and that babe Yuffie…" Wakka trailed off. "Hey, hey! What's happenin' Cloud!"

I left Wakka to his conversation. I went into the kitchen. How do you imagine Riku's parents?

"Kairi? Hey, give me a hand why dontcha?" Riku's dad asked, politely in his deep masculine voice. That's polite for him, anyway… Riku's dad looks cool! He's got the same platinum hair, though his is short and spiky. He's very muscular. He reminds me of one of those heroes you can find on the cover of an RPG. You know , the ones with the broad swords and the big white smiles?

"Now Ryoku! Behave yourself!" his wife scolded comically. She laughed. She had short hair, cropped almost like mines was when I was 15. Her hair is reddish brown, and her face is velvety and childish. She has chubby cheeks! Her skin tone perfectly matched Riku's.

"I'll help you out Ryoku. What do you need for me to do?" I asked.

Ryoku scratched his head, grinning at me. "I just you to go and spend some time with Rico for me, kay? He can't get suspicious…" Rico happens to be Riku's nickname. Hee hee!

"Yessir!" I replied, adding a salute. Ryoku laughed, clutching his stomach. Now he's goofy! "Get outta here Kai!" He waved me out of the house.

I giggled as I went through the back door.

* * *

Don't you want to hear what happened during our little meeting? Well, all that happened was that Selphie got there first. I was so upset that I don't really remember that part.

I'll make it up to you. So don't worry about a thing.

At the party that night, things got a little hectic…

-

"Hey you! Yuffie!" Wakka called. He was by her side as soon as she entered the house. Everyone we'd invited to the party was there. Since we all agreed on a midnight party so that Riku could see, we decided that we'd have it under a thick canopy of tropical trees. Sora was designating hiding places for each guest. I was getting ready to go and get Riku. Riku's very smart, and so there was no doubt in my mind that he knew about the little surprise.

Everyone hid. I looked at Sora. "Hey. Do you have Riku's favorite CD? He loves _Simple and Clean_."

Sora frowned. "I couldn't find my copy… "

"I have one…"

Sora and I turned toward the entrance to the canopy. There was a young girl standing at the door. She had rather long hair. It was sun-bleached and blonde. She was slender and looked pleasant enough. I noticed a pendant around her neck. It was so cute!

"Hi! I'm Kage," she exclaimed.

I walked over to her. She seemed excited to see me.

"Are you one of Sora's friends?" I asked.

"Well, no. But I am one of Riku's friends. I believe a boy named Wakka called me here. He said we were celebrating the return of Riku."

I looked a bit puzzled I suppose, because then Kage said, "We knew each other in Kingdom Hearts. However, he found a way for me to escape… He wasn't so lucky though. I'm curious to see what he looks like now."

I could understand that.

Kage and I decided to go to Riku's house together. I didn't mind her coming with me. If she and Riku had had a relationship back then, Riku didn't show it now. I saw her as just one of Riku's close friends, and I could respect that, you know?

Sora promised to play _Simple and Clean _for Riku when we entered the party again.

* * *

Kage and I left the canopy to go to Riku's house. I felt kind of nervous, going to Riku's house at midnight! But Kage's presence made me feel surprisingly better. On my way there, Kage began to talk to me.

"I bet you like Riku too then? I mean… are you two…?" she asked. I frowned, looking at her. What did she mean by too?

"Huh?" I asked.

Kage smacked her forehead in mock exasperation. "Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, asking that! Forget about that!"

I didn't give up so easily.

"No way! What is it?" I pressed.

Kage bit her lip. She looked rather regretful.

"It was just something that I was thinking about in KH… Riku and I discussed things. A lot of things."

"Like?" I asked.

Kage sighed, defeated. "Alright! But swear that you won't make me tell you something that I can't?" she pleaded.

I nodded. If I couldn't get all the details, the small amount I learned about Riku would be just fine. '"Okay, shoot for it."

Even though we were at Riku's house, Kage pulled my arm to a stone bench beneath a moonlit area in Riku's yard.

I sat there, silent so that I could hear everything.

Kage took a breath.

* * *

(Central-ChapterKAGE: A Dark Rose Blooms… Let it grow.)

"Riku and I met when we both found Ansem half-dead. He seemed to be normal, so Riku pushed aside his unwavering hate for him and helped him. We took Ansem to a dark town which is the opposite of Traverse Town. It was Quiescent Town, or something like that. In that town, the people who lived there never left the place.

So Riku and I left Ansem in the care of a doctor called Kinjan-Sakae. He was an avid herbalist. He was a very sad lone wolf. I kept his hopes up by telling him how nice and handsome and young he was. After all, we were the same age. Sakae was very nice to me all of the time. He loved when I came to se him. We grew on each other, and slowly, he began to feel wanted.

Riku and I settled into a hotel.

That night, Riku expressed his sadness to me. He was on the brink of insanity when I found him. I had to calm his misery….

'Riku? Please talk to me. Why are you so depressed?' I asked. Riku was about on the brink of tears! He was about cry. At the time, I was unaware that Riku does not cry. Now I know that if I'd wasted another minute, he would have turned into a psychopathic recluse!

Upon my question, Riku poured out a long story about his past. About how the only thing he loved was a total waste of his time. A waste of his whole entire life. Even though he felt that way, I told him that the only way to be happy was to find love once again.

I regretted those words of encouragement as they flowed from my lips. I ruined something that could have bloomed into something greater than our friendship.

I loved Riku. I loved him from that moment that I told him to be happy, but I knew that deep down that Riku's only chance to continue living was to find that love again. The one that had ignored him, shoved him aside. If only Riku could express his love, he would be able to live peacefully.

Riku calmed down, and told me the rest of his story. He agreed to find love again… and…I guess that… well, he would feel better once he did so. I wouldn't feel better after that. No… Never again would I be the same girl I was before.

I cried that night.

I cried… because… (**Kairi**: At that moment, Kage started to cry. I held her in my arms. She loved Riku just as much as I did. Poor Kage.)

Well, that's not important. Anyway, all I can tell you is that Riku loved you with all of his heart. What happened to him after that is up to him to tell you. I bet that no one told you about what happened to Riku. About what he went through. I expected this. Everyone kept Riku's efforts under wraps. Sora acted as the big hero!

Even though Riku! RIKU is the one who SUFFERED! Even though he suffered, no one even cared! Everyone acted so nice and concerned, but who helped Riku? No one! While Sora pranced around making friends, Riku joined up with the dark for one person! No one noticed that it was he who first jumped to save… to save…**"**

Kage couldn't finish. I watched her with a pained expression.

I listened to Kage as her voice fell into quiet sobs. She kept her head on my shoulder. I knew that everyone at the party would be wondering where I was. I didn't care. I knew things now. Some things that no one had bothered to even tell me about. I felt like a fool.

No one had told me that Riku loved me. Now I understood a little better. Riku had joined the dark. That's why that guy had told me that Riku submitted to the darkness. He did it to save… me? I didn't know… No one ever bothered to tell me what happened.

Kage had screamed about how no one bothered to help Riku. What had happened? Why had he suffered? Why would no one tell me? I felt so many questions shouting within my head. My heart ached for Riku. He loved me. I loved him. But why could we not join? Why!

I stood up, bringing Kage up with me. She hiccupped a few times, but she stopped as we approached Riku's house. Kage made me tell her whether her eyes were red and puffy. Luckily, I carry makeup in my purse. We were about the same shade, so I worked a little magic.

We entered Riku's house, ready to talk to him.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Author's Notes: Final Chapter? Of course not! I lied…

Okay, seriously. There will be a part two, okay? So technically, this is all ONE BIG CHAPPIE!

In the next half, there will be MORE!

More LIES REVEALED!

More ROMANCE!

More RIKU!

MORE KAGE!

More KAIRI!

MORE, MORE STUFF!

So, once again…

**Final Chapter**… There's No Avoiding It

After "That Guy" is punched into space, the gang, excluding Riku, prepares for a party out of this world! Sora even invites a couple of his old friends: like Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith. Everything is going along fine, until a heated argument between Riku, Sora, and Kairi fires up. It soon drives the platinum-haired teen right out into the rain. Will Kairi be mad at him and stay with Sora? Or will she follow him, her heart telling her that it's now or never?


	6. Swaying Under the Moonlight

▬♥ You Don't Know Me Anymore ♥▬

By: Lakija X

Author's Notes: Okay. Now this is part one of the final chapter! Unless of course I am lying to you again… mwehehehe…

Anyhow, I hope that you guys have lots of fun reading! Please, if you submitted a signed review, check out my C2 community thingy! If you're interested in this one, drop me an e-mail, or express your interest in a review.

Thankies!

So, without further ado… oh yeah! I may have lied to you guys about a few more things… like that Riku's party would be rained on. At first I though about it, but Kairi and Riku in the rain sound too freakin' clichéd. I mean, how many times have you seen that in movies? Well, too many.

So instead, let's see what I can pull off…

NOW! Without further ado, I give you the shocking _who-knows-if-it's-a-conclusion-or-not_ conclusion to the story! YAY!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I walked into Riku's room, where he'd been lying down on his bed.

I had thought Kage would come with me, after doing her makeup, but we both agreed that it would be better if she went back to the party, so no one would think we'd gone missing.

I wanted to see what Riku would do if he didn't know I was in the room. I knew his hearing had elevated very heavily, as had his sense of touch and smell. Perhaps he could find me. I wanted him to.

My plans, however, were dashed. Riku wasn't in his room. In fact, I noticed movement outside the window. My heart raced as I noticed Riku out there, sitting on the beach, his face stern.

I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. There he was, perfectly positioned for me to approach him.

Quietly I crept out of the house, and went to the back, where the little seashore was. My feet went from the hard packed dirt road to the white sand. I removed my sandals I'd been wearing, and moved stealthily toward Riku. The moon spilled magnificent light right onto the beach, and so he could not have seen me at all.

I went closer, and Riku's head cocked up. He shifted his weight so that he could hear in a different direction. Very suddenly he stood up, and ran toward me, his keyblade conjured. The breeze from the sword whipped my hair around me. It rested ever so softly on my collarbone, dangerously close to my throat. I gasped. I wasn't expecting it. He was so close to me, that he could smell me. He was still so defensive? Even after we'd gotten rid of that guy?

Riku's blade vanished. "Kairi… Chanel. It is you," he said. My perfume gave me away. He put his face to mine. The hairs on the back of my neck broke out into a sweat. I was so nervous.

"You were about to kill me…" I said, quietly, breathlessly. Riku's hands barely touched my shoulders, as if he felt that giving me a hug would make him less of a gentleman. No longer icy, his fingers felt like cashmere.

I sadly sensed a bit of hesitation and shame from him. I felt his face smiling very softly, I could just _feel _it. I exhaled breathlessly as Riku rested his chin on my shoulder, seeking my protection, my understanding. His presence made my heart race to the point where I envied even myself.

"I'm so sorry… I was paranoid, and I wasn't even thinking… I guess I was pissed," he whispered into my hair. My arms raised, rising along the contour of his back, into his shoulder blades. I rested my head on his shoulder.

I noticed that we were rocking back and forth very slightly, very slowly, in a hypnotic rhythm.

"Why were you pissed off?" I asked. I coaxed Riku to wrap his arms around me. I wasn't really used to him acting so, solemnly.

"I haven't seen anyone for a week… All of you have been planning something behind my back, I'm not stupid. But that's not what's bothering me… Sora's happy. He always is prancing around the island. He's always gotten everything he ever wanted, including you, and sometimes I hate him for that, and I don't like hating my best friend," he whispered.

I looked at Riku's face. His expression was of the deepest loathe, animosity to the 10th power. But mostly, I just noticed that he said that Sora even got me.

His lifeless eyes searched through the night, seeking some way to regain the soul that had once been housed there.

I had no idea that he hated Sora so much. It was almost scary, the way he just blurted his feelings toward Sora out.

"Riku? Sora has me? But… what are you saying?" I asked. Riku just shook his head, burying his face into my shoulder. I felt my tank top becoming warm from his breathing.

My arms fell from him, hitting my sides in defeat. I looked at him once more. His arms fell from me as well.

"Why do you hate him so much Riku?' I asked. Suddenly, I got an impulse to ask him the unthinkable.

"And what happened back then? Tell me. No one else will. I know it has to do with me, and Sora… but you won't tell me anything. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you… and I…I mean to say that… you were in-" … I trailed off. We heard noises around the corner of Riku's house.

Riku reluctantly lifted his face from my shoulder. "Sora…" he spat quietly. Riku pulled a silk blindfold from his pants pocket. I noticed that he was wearing jet-black cargo jeans with sliver thread. His boots were very nice, though I'm not sure what they were. (A/N: Timberlands, Kairi. Timberlands.)

We both turned to see Sora walking up the road. This had to be the moment for me to let him go. He wasn't a sissy or a punk or anything, he was just not right for me. He was still Sora.

The same old Sora we'd all know three years ago.

Perhaps it was his repetition that made me stray away from him. His unvarying nature.

Riku had matured so greatly, that every time I saw his face, I lost my breath. I couldn't breathe when he made me drown in his eyes. Riku was just that kind of person, the kind that was unbearably beautiful, majestic.

He made me want more, want to know what was beyond that dazzling smile, that attractive face, that toned physique.

"So you want to know the truth?" Sora said to me. He looked both angry and severely pained, breaking me from my fantasies.


End file.
